


Ничего не слышу

by Dekstroza, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: «...и больше не полезешь в самое пекло не дожидаясь меня. Иначе в следующий раз дело не ограничится только ушами...»





	Ничего не слышу

  
— Уши? Нет, постойте, что, серьезно? А почему, ну не знаю, не хвост там, или не крылья? — Клинт до того воодушевился, что не замечал, как перевернутый им же самим соус медленно стекает на новенькие джинсы, одетые специально по случаю долгожданной поездки домой к детям. Локи, что характерно, не ответил ничего, если, конечно, не считать ответом пренебрежительное молчание в духе «отстань, смертный, что бы ты понимал». Тони, что нехарактерно, тоже не проронил ни слова, только продолжал терзать вилкой омлет. Судя по тому, как ожесточенно Старк размазывал яйца по тарелке, он явно был не готов встретиться с кем-либо в полдевятого утра. В это время Тони обычно только отправлялся спать, в лучшем случае, или заливал в себя энную чашку с кофе, если творческий угар не позволял отвлечься на такие досадные бытовые мелочи, как сон или принятие пищи, но никак не сидел за завтраком на кухне, после утренней пробежки со Стивом и Баки в Центральном Парке.  
  
Да, Тони промолчал, но вот его уши, вернее, его  _вторая пара_  ушей, симпатичных кошачьих треугольничков, выглядывавших из стога сена, по ошибке названного мужской модельной стрижкой, прижалась к затылку, с головой выдавая отношение хозяина к вопросу.  
  
— Ух ты, как настоящие! — воскликнул Клинт и вскинул руку, чтобы потрогать или, может быть, даже дернуть, проверяя, насколько плотно держится не видимая со стороны конструкция, приводящая в движение уши на голове Тони, и совершенно не обращая внимание на скривившегося от этой фразы Старка. Тони был без костюма, не мог тягаться со скоростью реакций Клинта, поэтому выходка, скорее всего, осталась бы безнаказанной. Ну подулся бы Старк немножко, сломай Клинт наверняка уникальный механизм, заставлявший уши двигаться как живые, ну остался бы Клинт на этой неделе без очередного апгрейда, не впервой. Всем известно, что Тони отходчив и незлопамятен, поворчит и забудет, а вот ушей завтра уже может и не быть.   
  
Но прежде чем кто-либо успел не то что предостеречь Клинта, а просто вздохнуть, тот с громким «ауч» отдернул ладонь обратно, когда до цели оставалось каких-то несчастных несколько сантиметров. Локи, бывший до этого, казалось бы, абсолютно безразличным ко всему, что происходило вокруг, посмотрел на Бартона в упор, и тот, даром что, по мнению всех более-менее знающих его, начисто был лишен чувства самосохранения и намеки о том, что пора остановиться, понимал в лучшем случае раза с третьего, и то если был на этот момент уже серьезно ранен, или не понимал вовсе (может быть поэтому, они с Тони и сошлись так близко?), замер и настороженно посмотрел на свою ладонь. Расставаться с конечностью Бартон не планировал ни при каком раскладе, тем более что Локи наверняка вывернул бы всю ситуацию так, что Клинт еще бы и должен ему остался. Так что в этот раз Соколиный Глаз почел за благо понять сразу. Вот только Локи, похоже не на шутку рассердившийся на то, что кто-то без спросу полез лапать его собственность (ведь всем в команде давно пора было уяснить, что Тони его, еще раз его и только его), успокаиваться, судя по огонькам, загоревшимся на кончиках пальцев, не собирался.  
  
— Локи, пожалуйста, — Стив, только что вошедший на кухню, мгновенно разобрался в происходящем. — Клинт, у тебя джинсы грязные, переоденься, такси уже ждет. Тони, кстати, извини, утром совсем забыл сказать, симпатичные ушки, тебе идут.  
  
Баки, вошедший следом за Кэпом, одобрительно хмыкнул, Тони страдальчески закатил глаза, но опять промолчал, и вот это уж точно ни в какие ворота, по мнению Клинта, не лезло. Стив троллит Тони, а тот молчит! Такси явно предстояло подождать, а Клинту — защитить честь своего бро по шуткам, раз уж тот, по каким-то непонятным причинам, не делает этого сам.  
  
— Старк, тебе что, язык отрезали? — обеспокоенно спросил он, — Ты, конечно, та еще заноза, но если теперь все время будешь молчать — над кем мне тогда издеваться? Это все Локи, да? Кэп, хоть ты скажи нашему штатному чудовищу, что так нельзя! Как же демократия, свобода слова, даже непечатного, и прочие прелести жизни настоящего американца? Эдак он со Старка начнет, а потом что, а?  
  
Тони скривился так, будто за раз попытался расправиться с дюжиной лимонов, но оспаривать справедливость лишения себя пресловутой свободы слова не стал. Кэп, на удивление, тоже абсолютно спокойно отнесся к явно творящемуся произволу, спокойно подвинул к себе блюдо с омлетом и, положив себе порцию, которой хватило бы как-минимум трем людям с нормальным метаболизмом, чтобы наесться досыта, принялся завтракать.  
  
Зато Локи, коварно ухмыльнувшись, неожиданно соизволил снизойти до объяснений.  
  
— Можешь не опасаться, Бартон, за судьбу всего человечества, у меня уже есть один упертый смертный, воспитывать кого-то еще мне недосуг. Но твоей жене, так и быть, я могу дать несколько практических советов, если ты тоже продолжишь игнорировать приказы Капитана об отступлении.  
  
— Постойте, так это что, месть за «ничего не слышу»? — Клинт, поднявшийся на ноги во время своей пламенной речи, ошеломленно сел обратно, даже забыв возмутиться по поводу Лоры. — Вот все это, — он обвел руками голову Тони, — только за то, что у Старка вчера что-то приключилось со связью?   
  
— Все у него нормально со связью, — проворчал Стив, — Джарвис проверял. А вот со слухом явные проблемы. Были. Зато теперь Тони у нас слышит как кот. То есть независимо от окружающих звуков будет вычленять жизненно важные для него. И без всякой техники. Правда, Тони?  
  
Тот недовольно нахмурился, но продолжил молча издеваться над омлетом.  
  
— Как — без техники? А это? Черт, они что, правда настоящие? Но как? Стоп, нет, не говорите, не хочу знать как. А можно потрогать? Эй, не надо так сверкать на меня глазами, я же вежливо спросил! Старк, ты куда?  
  
— Засчитываем техническое поражение? — деловито поинтересовался молчавший до этого Барнс. И, сжалившись над окончательно запутавшимся Клинтом, пояснил: — Помнишь, что было вчера?  
  
Клинт помнил, еще бы! Очередная инопланетная херь из открывшегося над Манхеттеном портала (медом им, что ли, всем здесь намазано?) попыталась слегка разнообразить свой пищевой рацион прохожими на 22 авеню. Херь оказалась устойчивой к пулям, стрелам и щиту, но вот под репульсорами, да с близкого расстояния, дохла как миленькая. Проблема заключалась в том, что Тони был один, а решивших, что Железный Человек достойная добыча чудовищ, — черсчур много. На помощь в район, внезапно оказавшийся отрезанным от других непонятным магическим полем, не позволявшим телепортироваться напрямую в гущу событий, уже спешили Локи, Тор и Брюс, которых вызов застал на другом конце страны, и все что было необходимо — немного подождать, тем более что мирное население силами Вдовы и Зимнего Солдата было эвакуировано, но ожидание и Тони Старк всегда были несовместимыми понятиями. Не удивительно, что Кэп надрывался в эфире впустую, бессильно наблюдая за воздушными пируэтами золотисто-алой брони, пока один, наиболее удачливый, монстр не оказался проворным настолько, что сумел кончиком бронированного хвоста попасть по Тони, сбив с траектории полета, а в следующий миг твари единым фронтом бросились на Железного Человека, и он исчез, погребенный под грудой их тел. По счастью, помощь была уже рядом, и Клинту довелось увидеть не только слаженную работу асгардцев, в считанные минуты покончивших с вторжением, но и ярость Локи, по-видимому, решившего, что Тони погиб. И даже после, когда выяснилось, что ничего непоправимого не случилось, он еще несколько минут не подпускал никого к Тони, лично проверяя степень повреждений своего смертного, вытащив того из порядком помятой брони. После Тони заявил, что «ничего не слышал», «молчал, потому, что я не говорю круглосуточно семь дней в неделю» и вообще «все закончилось — смысл волноваться?» Локи только нехорошо прищурился на все эти утверждения, и во всеуслышание пообещав, что «разберется», буквально за шиворот отконвоировал Старка в Башню, не позволив, по обыкновению, спрятаться в мастерской. По-видимому, кошачьи ушки и стали результатом этих самых «разборок».   
  
— Ну, вижу, помнишь. — кивнул внимательно наблюдавший за ним Барнс — Так вот, Стив и Тони еще вчера успели поспорить, что Тони весь день будет с нами и не произнесет не слова, раз уж он, оказывается, такой молчун. Если бы выдержал — Стив бы оставил его в покое со всеми своими «Железный Человек, доложи свой статус», а если нет — должен был бы сообщать о своем состоянии не зависимо от того, хочет он разговаривать в этот момент или нет. Ненадолго же его хватило, я-то думал, что Старк покрепче будет. Впрочем, может, он сейчас вернется, Локи? Локи?  
  
Локи на кухне уже не было. Стив, Баки и Клинт переглянулись и благоразумно решили никак этот факт не комментировать.  
  
— ... и больше не полезешь в самое пекло, не дожидаясь меня. Иначе в следующий раз дело не ограничится только ушами...  
  
Тони что-то невразумительно буркнул в ответ, подставляя голову под ласкающие кошачьи ушки ладонь. Кто бы мог подумать, что свежеприобретенная часть тела окажется такой чувствительной, а нежные прикосновения к ней — настолько приятными, что хотелось ощущать их снова и снова. Локи, возможно, уже понял ошибку в своей системе наказаний и поощрений, но, на удивление, исправлять ее не спешил, более того, его руки снова и снова нежили, осторожно теребили и почесывали мохнатые треугольнички, посылая искры удовольствия в пах Тони и сводя на нет весь воспитательный эффект.  
  
Оставался только спорный момент с броней, но... кто сказал, что новая модель шлема, которую как раз сейчас заканчивал красить Лапа-растяпа под чутким контролем Джарвиса, не будет приняла фанатами Мстителей благосклонно? Уж он-то в этом не сомневается, Тони Старк он, в конце-то концов, или не Тони Старк?


End file.
